Gaff hooks are well known devices for pulling fish out of the water or for catching onto other objects to pull them out of the water or to assist in berthing a boat by making a connection with a pier or a buoy and pulling the boat close enough to tie it up with a line. In most instances a gaff hook device is a stiff wooden handle, 3-6 feet in length, with a hook affixed to one end, and thereby is too awkward to be easily portable. The present invention is a gaff hook device that is small enough to be carried in one's pocket or in a tackle box or easily stored aboard a boat and yet can readily be lengthened to an appropriate size for normal use. Adjustable gaff hooks have not been known before now.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel gaff hook device. It is another object of this invention to provide a gaff hook device that has a telescopic body permitting it to be lengthened or shortened. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.